


[Podfic] Star Spangled Men

by dancinbutterfly, RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blowjobs, Brofucking, Bromance, Friendship, Hickeys, Hockey, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing, Travel, Tyler's dogs, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris goes to see Segs after finishing Captain America: Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Star Spangled Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Spangled Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616299) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



Star Spangled Men

By: dancinbutterfly

Read By: dancingbutterfly & rscreighton 

8:03

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Star%20Spangled%20Men.mp3) |[ M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bHockey%20&%20Captain%20America%20RPF%5d%20Start%20Spangled%20Men.m4b)

Streaming:


End file.
